Talk:Vert/@comment-1336723-20140906013142
"If you haven't figured out who my number one Hyperdimension Neptunia character is, it should've been an obvious guess even if you know me remotely well. That character is none other the CPU of Leanbox and representative of Microsoft, Vert. Perhaps the biggest reason I like Vert so much is for how well of a fan-service character done -right- she is. There's a lot more to her than her chest that makes her whom I consider the series' best. For starters, Vert has the most relatable personality out of the original four Goddesses, being the otaku out of the group. She's prone to reference whatever she's been playing or watching lately, and her useage of gaming terminology in many of her lines can actually be pretty funny. "Your casual gaming mantra shines through, whereas my vigilant MMO training gives me infinite stamina!" Despite this, off-screen, Vert's the most mature and level-headed of the group, treating just about everyone with respect, and despite being slightly naive in the original, Vert could easily be considered the smartest of the four as well. In the original game, it's also revealed that Vert has some... familiar problems with overheating. As humorous as it is, this is shown in an admittedly heroic way, when she ditches her own Basilicom and decides to single-handedly liberate Leanbox of every monster that spawned there because of Arfoire. Even in Victory, the past Vert may not be as mature as she was in the original and mk2 (After all, Vert never made a single (><) face in the original game.) but every bit of her likable personality is retained, and the prideful attitude she adopts as Green Heart is, in a sense, better shown in Victory than it was in the previous entries. Victory and mk2 also improved greatly upon Vert's performance on the battlefield. While she was only an average addition to the party in the original, the edits made in mk2 made her a much more unique and useful party member. As for exactly how Vert handles in combat, she's more of a technique character as it takes time and practice to really use her effectively. Ever since the original game, Vert's been the Queen of Guard Breaking. You see, in battle, attacking an enemy reduces both their health and their guard. Upon breaking their guard, the enemy will take anywhere from double to -quadruple- damage. Because of this, Vert can practically decimate guards at moderate levels allowing the remainder of your teammates to bring on the hurting that same turn. Likewise, with Vert's weapons being spears, her weapons and skills have impressive range that allows her to strike enemies from afar or pierce through multiple foes. While this does sound a smidge overpowered, to help balance this out a bit, Vert's stats are fairly balanced with high agility, SP and ranged attack power, but also low physical defense and HP that's adequate at best. Vert is by far the series most interesting and well put-together character. A prime example of how to make a character with far more motivation to love than simply sex appeal. Her personality is relatable, at times hilarious. (Having Tara Platt as her voice actress really perfects her personality.) She knows when to be humorous and when to be mature, and is even something of a voice of reason. The tounge and cheek references to the Xbox and Xbox 360 with her are equal parts funny and interesting to do research into. Her performance in battle is useful and even a bit more technical than other characters, but in no way do her stats make her a Mary Sue. These are all reasons why Vert is not only my favorite character in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series, but also, by far one of my favorite characters in any video game I've ever player. I'm the Kitsune Hawk and cheers to Nippon Ichi Software for creating this amazing series and equally great cast." -Kitsune Hawk: Top 10 Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters: Entry 1: Vert/Green Heart